dozenalfandomcom-20200215-history
List of mathematical constants
\pi = 3.184809 493E91 866457 3X6211 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * e = 2.875236 069821 9EX719 71009E ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * \tau = 2\pi = 6.349416 967E63 5108E2 790423 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * Euler–Mascheroni constant \gamma = 0.6E1518 8X6760 E381E7 543345 ... * \sqrt{2} = 1.4E7917 0X07E8 573770 4E0854 ... * \sqrt{3} = 1.894E97 EE9687 04X153 9X82E5 ... * \sqrt{5} = 2.29EE13 254058 919183 50X612 ... * \sqrt{6} = 2.548875 21E2X3 69X1E8 741X63 ... * \sqrt{7} = 2.78EX37 0EE138 X90059 368336 ... * \sqrt{8} = 2\sqrt{2} = 2.9E3632 1813E4 E27320 9X14X9 ... * \sqrt{\mathcal{X}} = 3.1E44EX 5E6609 27E326 833X86 ... * \sqrt{\mathcal{E}} = 3.397164 684294 8XE2E8 1EX94X ... * \sqrt{10} = 2\sqrt{3} = 3.569E73 EE7152 0982X7 7945XX ... * [root of 2| \sqrt[3{2} ]] = 20.4 = 1.315188 11X39X X22801 X49414 ... * [root of 2| \sqrt[4{2} ]] = 20.3 = 1.232E49 502548 E9E65E 2E6377 ... * [root of 2| \sqrt[6{2} ]] = 20.2 = 1.157745 872895 66E6E2 3296X5 ... * [root of 2| \sqrt[10{2} ]] = 20.1 = 1.086903 X21E3E 727130 196X09 ... * \sqrt3{10} = 100.4 = 2.358170 9XX919 6E5574 34641E ... * \sqrt4{10} = 100.3 = 1.X40206 532E36 X73495 X09198 ... * \sqrt6{10} = 100.2 = 1.61X741 X0891E 36EX86 8E4136 ... * \sqrt10{10} = 100.1 = 1.2916X1 9411X8 585437 376313 ... * Golden ratio \phi = \frac{\sqrt{5}+1}{2} = 1.74EE67 72802X 46X6X1 865307 ... * Silver ratio \delta_S = \sqrt{2}+1 = 2.4E7917 0X07E8 573770 4E0854 ... * Bronze ratio S_3 = \frac{\sqrt{11}+3}{2} = 3.377243 262773 297X8X 145586 ... * Supergolden ratio \psi = \frac{1 + \sqrt3{\frac{25 + 3\sqrt{79}}{2}} + \sqrt3{\frac{25 - 3\sqrt{79}}{2}}}{3} = 1.570610 2EX83E 671699 9E0780 ... * Plastic number \rho = \sqrt3{\frac{9 + \sqrt{59}}{16}} + \sqrt3{\frac{9 - \sqrt{59}}{16}} = 1.3X9142 75E896 79EX0X 349146 ... * Tribonacci constant \xi_3 = \frac{1+\sqrt3{17+3\sqrt{29}}+\sqrt3{17-3\sqrt{29}}}{3} = 1.X0X354 9X52E8 380557 38X342 ... * \frac{1}{\pi} = 0.39X058 2886E3 742178 522877 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * \frac{1}{e} = 0.44E842 160564 X444E6 X08E59 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * Gelfond's constant e^\pi = 1E.183149 E4X351 682985 97E590 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * Gelfond–Schneider constant 2^\sqrt{2} = 2.7E9451 92684E 205155 351558 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * i''i'' = \frac{1}{\sqrt{e^\pi}} = 0.25E271 109778 366X20 XX4005 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * Ramanujan's constant = e^{\pi \sqrt{117}} = 15059 399520 36851E.EEEEEE EEEEE5 391X28 99X944 ... (very close to an integer, this integer is 26X6803+520, given by the coefficients of modular function j as power series in q=e^{2\pi i t} : 1, 520, 95E30, 7246628, 201551716, 3E10368000, 546E0X82248, 5880X2000000, 50129X8E61853, 3904375971E140, 258313492001830, 156E10001X400000, 95X677EEX7915E66, 488E812838X800000, ..., besides, 117 is the largest Heegner number, there are only 9 Heegner numbers, and they are 1, 2, 3, 7, E, 17, 37, 57, 117) (this number is known to be transcendental) * ''ln'' 2 = 0.839912 483369 XE2137 42X346 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * ln 3 = 1.12249X 871651 3489E9 024604 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * ''ln'' 10 = 2.376X4X 2E577E 9643X6 2071X6 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log e'' = 0.49E494 439904 549679 E59E5E ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * [[common logarithm of 2|''log 2]] = 0.34201E 20X371 X7X232 04520X ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * ''log'' 3 = 0.537E81 7X3498 283757 E317X2 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log 4 = 0.68403X 418723 938464 08X419 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log 5 = 0.79324X 517079 42X898 265X68 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log 6 = 0.879EX0 9E184X 141989 E769E1 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log 7 = 0.949223 8X4XX7 8X1E96 X67297 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log 8 = 0.X06059 626X95 7E6696 113627 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log 9 = 0.X73E43 386974 5472E3 X63385 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log X = 0.E15269 72542E 2X8E0X 2XE077 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log E = 0.E6E5XX E08546 192E29 605377 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log''2''e = 1.538E88 385XX6 96568X 18E862 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * log''23 = 1.702994 801X64 X27179 734E85 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * ''log''210 = 3.702994 801X64 X27179 734E85 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * ''sin 1 = 0.X1208X X92234 12E470 074934 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * cos 1 = 0.659786 059E60 8074X8 682736 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * tan 1 = 1.68324X 669888 E2050X X90009 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * sinh 1 = 1.2128E7 E6473X 599111 461681 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * cosh 1 = 1.66253X 1050X3 421608 26X61X ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * tanh 1 = 0.91804E E6X122 4187E5 7369XX ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * Liouville constant c'' = \sum_{k=1}^{\infty}(10^{-k!}) = 0.110001 000000 000000 000001 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * Champernowne constant ''C''10 = 0.123456 789XE1 011121 314151 617181 91X1E2 0... (this number is known to be transcendental and normal) * Copeland–Erdős constant 0.2357E1 115171 E25273 135373 E454E5 1575E6 1676E7 5... (this number is known to be normal) * Conway's constant \lambda = 1.3786E8 X500E1 032785 6650E6 ... (this number is an algebraic number with degree 5E) * Prouhet–Thue–Morse constant \tau = 0.4E4879 18XX67 685435 982056 ... (this number is known to be transcendental) * Apéry's constant \zeta(3) = 1.2511X2 81XXXX 589757 692336 ... (this number is known to be irrational, but not known whether or not it is transcendental, also it is known that at least one of \zeta(5) , \zeta(7) , \zeta(9) and \zeta(\mathcal{E}) is irrational, but none of them is known to be irrational) * Catalan's constant ''G = 0.XEX956 737E3X 6XE083 X55465 ... * Artin's constant C''Artin = 0.45X242 0XE766 13448X EX9069 ... * Khinchin's constant ''K''0 = 2.828564 85E404 426608 2X7290 ... * Lévy's constant \gamma = e^{\pi^2/(10\ln2)} = 3.338756 9X479X 99X939 7714XX ... * Mills' constant ''A = 1.381507 56153E 408X1E X7E71X ... (assuming the Riemann Hypothesis is true) * Brun's constant B''2 = 1.X9XE25 097070 ... (only 10 digits after the dozenal point are known) * Twin prime constant ''C''2 = 0.7E0914 752669 928452 606598 ... * Erdős–Borwein constant ''E = 1.734452 027104 885050 XX1X49 ... * Reciprocal Fibonacci constant \psi = 3.439X70 X11793 855644 5XX497 ... * Soldner's constant = 1.54EE71 391794 821836 6E6696 ... * Glaisher-Kinkelin constant A'' = 1.34804X X7E731 8724E7 4X4253 ... * Golomb-Dickman constant = 0.75XX13 434074 998279 990537 ... Most of these numbers above are conjectured to be irrational, transcendental and normal, but all have no proof except the numbers with these notes (e.g. \pi and [[e (mathematical constant)|''e]] are transcendental, but it is unknown whether Euler–Mascheroni constant \gamma is transcendental or not), no numbers above (except Champernowne constant and Copeland–Erdős constant) are known to be normal, and it is conjectured that \pi , ''e'', Euler–Mascheroni constant \gamma , \sqrt{2} , ''ln'' 2 and some other numbers are all normal, but none has proof, however, not all irrational number are normal, the number 0.1101001000100001000001... is irrational, but not normal. Category:Pages